


Toliver Saturday Sexathon

by Guardian_Angel, Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Come Swallowing, Flavored Lube, I'll add more chapters if I feel like it, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Tommy distracts Oliver from brooding with sex, does anyone use the word "bod" unironically?, using Oliver's bod as a cum platter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Tommy and Oliver finally have a Saturday free for a sex marathon.





	Toliver Saturday Sexathon

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an [NSFW gif](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/473996282453557270/561213361338187786/58017b9f-4c0c-4fef-8b80-90e26f657144.gif) of spot on Tommy and Oliver-alikes. Angel helped me cobble this fic together. Also dedicated to the biggest Toliver fan I know: TigStripe, who along with my friend Mariah, graciously found some good references of Tommy and Oliver for me.
> 
> If these sorts of shenanigans happening on a daily basis sounds fun to you, consider joining the [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://discord.gg/EQhZEvP)! The Shipyard features both SFW and NSFW areas (and has lots of members for the social butterflies). We've got Cards Against Humanity, inspiration flowing everywhere, and a solid community that's multishipping friendly.
> 
> And for future readers, no this was not posted on a Saturday. I mean, it's pretty close to Saturday morning if that eases your pain. I don't know why I bothered setting this fic on a Saturday; it doesn't matter what day they're sexing on, it's pr0n 🎉

There were finally no teammates—or sisters—who could walk in on them, no missions that might interrupt them, and no cots that would be hell on them. They had a bed, a pump of lube, water and snacks on the nightstand and in the minifridge, and nobody else in the house! Nothing was going to stop the Toliver Queenlyn Saturday Sexathon.

"God, it's been too long," Oliver swooped down on Tommy's lips in all his shirtless glory. Tommy latched onto Oliver as if they're mouths had been glued together. Oliver cupped Tommy's neck as he teased Tommy into rising.

Tommy's fingers scuttled behind Oliver's hips and grabbed his ass, "C'mon, Ollie, let me top tonight."

Oliver hummed through a smile against their lips, "Make me."

Tommy surged up to kiss him again and grabbed Oliver's ass as he rolled them over. Oliver did intend to make Tommy fight him for it, but Tommy's surprised blinks and flush were too cute to deny. And then there was how Tommy nosed at his jaw. Oliver told him to grow some hair of his own; Tommy just gave him an incredulous look each time.

_Are you crazy? No way!_

Oliver shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 _W_ _hat a shame, you'd look hot scruffy_.

Oliver's fingertips traveled across Tommy's shoulder blades, then over each nob of his spine while Tommy kissed his way down Oliver's throat and chest. Tommy sighed against Oliver's scarred and inked skin. Every time he squashed his pecs down to bring back a semblance of his pre-Island bod, Tommy hugged him from behind and got his hands all over him. Tommy softened the ripples of discomfort that mirrors sent out.

Oliver gasped when Tommy raked his teeth across a nipple. Oliver's breath hitched. He dug his nails deep into Tommy's back.

"Your body is goddamn perfect," Tommy said with such ease and sincerity that Oliver believed, at least in that moment, that he too might one day see his flesh as something other than torn asunder and built back hard and marked as a one-man murder factory.  Every ridge from a knife wound that hadn't healed right, some of his tattoos, and every gunshot wound would shut up from screaming at him that he wasn't the playboy his family expected to return from the Island.  In many ways, that was a good thing; but it had become a lot harder to laugh.  For just one day, he wanted to meet their expectations again.  Abysmally low expectations, but they were expectations he could meet.  He wouldn't disappoint anyone that way.

With Tommy, there were no disap—

"I'm so lucky," Tommy said after dragging his tongue over Oliver's abs.

A shudder made Oliver's breath quake and his toes curl, "I'm lucky to have someone as devoted as you."

Tommy tried to hide his brighter blush with a kiss to Oliver's belly that preceded his mouth dipping lower.

Oliver gasped out a curse.  Tommy would be smirking if he could.  He sucked Oliver like he sorely missed it.  Oliver missed it too.  It'd felt like ages since they'd gotten further than first base.

Oliver glued his eyes to the dark-lashed view, not wanting to miss a minute of the show.  Tommy hollowed his mouth and kept his hands on Oliver's thighs.  He took his time sucking slowly and steadily.  Oliver wanted to roll them over and pound the smug off his face when he pulled off Oliver's cock and kissed the tip.  Oliver knew they had all the time in the world to harvest all the orgasms they'd skipped, but try telling his dick that.

Tommy, hands still on Oliver's thighs, looked around, "Where's the lube?"

Oliver curled a hand around the back of Tommy's neck, "I was thinking you could stay down there this round."

Tommy rolled his eyes and snickered.  He poked him in the hip and said he was in charge until Oliver bribed him with a packet of his favorite flavored lube.  It wasn't long after liberal application that Tommy got right back to bobbing at a rhythm that let Oliver savor every moment of buildup.  Tommy winked once Oliver indicated he was close.  Tommy switched to a handjob and stroked him to completion all over his stomach.  Oliver was already panting, but the image of Tommy licking his cum off his body instantly dried Oliver's mouth.

Tommy tossed him a water bottle after washing it all down.  Oliver took his own gulp of water, then a gulp of nothing before saying, "You really swallowed me down?"

"You're clean," Tommy grinned as he sat up in Oliver's lap.

"Fuck..." Oliver said breathlessly before he took another sip of water. "Now fuck my face like a proper best friend."

"Oh, it's too late for proper anything in this room, pal," Tommy stalked over him, noses almost touching, before grappling his lips into another kiss. "My Ollie. Mine."

"When'd you get a possessive streak?" Oliver cupped Tommy's neck again, plus he wove a hand through his hair.  It'd gotten Winter Solider long from how little spare time they'd had between missions lately.  Nobody gave a damn about a haircut when finding a cot to crash in was top priority.  Oliver ran his fingers through those dark, unkempt locks while they lasted.  Tommy would crop them once he came to his senses.

"When I spend a whole morning giving you hickeys and every gossip blogger assumes a girl did it," Tommy growled.  Oliver's snort was cut short by a bite in the crook of his neck.  Being bi didn't take away their desire for everyone to know.  Well, Tommy wanted everyone to know.  Oliver whoever they could trust to know, which translated in Tommy's mind to nobody.  Oliver didn't want Tommy endangered by association, Tommy argued how much more danger could he be in since he was a vigilante too now, which Oliver was not big fan of, and around and around it went.

Oliver smirked at him and gave him a bite of his own, "Then let's spend the whole day telling the paparazzi to shove their heteronormativity up their asses."

Tommy looked down at him, "Oliver Queen, that is both the hottest and lamest line I've ever heard."

"Tommy Merlyn, I was away for five years, what's your excuse?" Oliver flicked Tommy's nose.

Tommy flicked Oliver's nose right back, "I would've thought you'd have learned something from your Australian sugar daddy."

"He was not—"

"Oh, that's right: island.  That makes him your sandy daddy."

"Oh my god, Tommy, shut up!"

Their laughter filled the room and spilled over into the empty halls.  Oliver laughed until he was crying.  Tommy nuzzled and laughed into Oliver's chest.  Round two could wait; they had all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
